Commonly known and conventionally configured gun barrels or silencer auxiliary components which are adapted for bullet propulsion blast noise suppression include an interior series of baffles or vanes which terminate radially inwardly to form a bullet passage channel. Such interior vanes form and define series of sound reflection chambers arranged at and about the gun barrel's muzzle end. The sonic shock wave produced when the gun fires is directed and redirected within the reflection chambers, ultimately diminishing the intensity of the shock wave emitting from the gun's muzzle.
While conventional and known gun silencer vane and reflection chamber configurations effectively reduce noise, such configurations often undesirably create internal compressed gas vortices and currents which tend to degrade and suppress the bullet's rifling induced spin about its longitudinal axis. By allowing or promoting such bullet spin degradation, conventional gun silencers tend to degrade the ballistic performance of fired bullets.
The instant inventive gun barrel solves or ameliorates such problems and defects of conventionally configured gun muzzle silencers by specially configuring a circumferential array of silencing vanes and chambers within a gun barrel or barrel configured auxiliary silencer for complimenting and reinforcing the bullet's rifling induced spin while effectively damping sound.